Night's Note
by xxxbrokenxgirl
Summary: Emma and Sean hasn't seen each other for three years. They'll met up for one night but it ends with a note being read. What happend. Who left the note? It's a love they both want. Will they end up together again finally. major SEMMA
1. The Night

Emma Nelson has been graduated from Degrassi for 3 years now at the age 21. She was in her junior year at Smithdale University. She shared her dorm with Manny her best friend since kindergarten. Love for her hadn't really came true since her first real love Sean. Yeah, she had boyfriend's, relationships since him but none where like the one she had with him. But there was a thing about that. She hadn't seen him in three years almost four. He had went to war her senior year at Degrassi. They never had met up again. Always in her mind she would think, "Will I ever see him again? Did something happen to him? How is he now? Why hasn't any of us heard from him?" Never did she want to think these thoughts but they couldn't be stopped inside she was still madly in love with Sean Cameron. His name was slipped out of her mouth several times. All Manny could ever say to her was "Em, forget about him it's been years." No one understood, her and Sean had something real.

Sean Cameron had been in the Army for three years now at the age 22. He had dropped out of Degrassi and worked as a mechanic for awhile before joining the Army. Since then he has been on trips back and forth from the War front. Love for Sean hasn't ever been the same. He knew he still loved his first love Emma. But he couldn't he had a girlfriend Jenny now. It just can't help the feelings inside him that had never left. Sometimes the thoughts like "Wonder where Em is now a day's? Wonder if she met someone? Dose she think of me?" would cross his mind. There were times where he accidentally called Jenny by Emma's name. She knew he had never got over her but was willing to wait for the time he did and accept it. He never thought they met up again but dreamt it a lot. He would soon be on his sixth tour in Iraq, which made his dreams of seeing Emma again grew farther and farther away.

Then one warm spring night they both had went out for a night of fun at a new club called Kisses. Emma went with Manny since they where on spring beak and wouldn't have classes the next day. Sean had gone with a bunch of his army buddies. The army gang was set to leave for Iraq the next day at noon but had to be at the base at 9 to get instructions. They didn't really need them tho most had already been there and back before. Neither Emma nor Sean had a clue the other had been there. To there surprise they later find out. For now they'd just drink and have fun.

It was about nine thirty when Emma got up from the table her and Manny had been sitting at to go up to the bar. That's when she bumped into her prince. Both Emma's and Sean's face light up seeing each other in three years. Neither could believe what they had seen till they heard each other's voice.

"Is that really you?" crossed both of their mouths.

"Oh my god, it really is you" Emma gasped jumping in his arms hugging him as tight as possible.

"Yeah" Sean said holding her not wanting to let go.

"How have you been?" she said letting go.

"Okay, you?" he replied while leading her to a table.

The two started talking and catching up in each other's lives. Emma had totally forgot about Manny, who had wanted to leave for the last two hours. She had finally given up on looking for Em and left. The two ex lovers where holding hands looking into each other's eyes realizing the time.

"I wish I didn't have to leave but Manny, I totally forgot about her," Em said not wanting to leave.

"Then don't leave, find Manny and tell her you'll met her tomorrow you have another way home. Then come to my place with me" he said with a smile that no one could resist.

She just couldn't say no, could she. "I like that idea"

"Me too, not lets fine her."

They looked around trying to find Manny. She was no where in site. After splitting up to find her. Emma walked outside to the parking lot. Manny's car wasn't any where to be found there. She laughed thinking "opps she gave up on me." Em took out her cell and dialed Manny's.

"Hello! Emma where the hell are you? I waited and waited." was the first thing Manny said answering.

"Don't worry. I ran into Sean. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." Em said and hung up.

Manny shook her head. The first thought that came across her mind "This made Emma's day. Wait week no month probably year." She got dressed and climbed into bed. She glanced at Emma's bed then sat up. "Wait tomorrow?" she said She wasn't not thinking when Em said see you tomorrow. She grabbed her cell and dialed Em. Emma's phone never rang but that's because she turned it off. Where was Emma and Sean at now anyway. Manny thought to her self "she's with Sean what could possibly happen." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

It was now about midnight when Emma and Sean made it up his sidewalk. He first thought, "Shit, Jenny." Then he remembered she went to her parents for the weekend. She smiled as he unlocked the door wrapping his arms around her kissing her gently. Emma's heart skipped a beat and melted into the kiss. Each other's kiss was warm, loving, and rich just the way each remembered it to be. Without a thought to it Sean picked her up not wanting to stop the kiss and carried her inside. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she slowly pulled her lips from his.

"Oh, tired of my lips, I see," he smirked.

With a smile, "I never said that Mr. Cameron."

"Good Mrs. Nelson." He kissed her again.

Emma didn't pull away this time at least not yet. He still had her in his arms kissing her. He pushed the door shut with his foot. Leading her into the living room sitting with her in his lap kissing. Both melted in to the kiss with their hearts going fast. One night could it be the night they change their lives. As the kiss grew into deep passion Sean ran his hand up Emma's shirt. She stopped kissing him for a second and looked into his eyes then down at his hands. Then a sigh with a smile came from her before she started kissing Sean again. He gripped onto her breasts and rubbed them while kissing her. Em let out a soft pleasuring moan into his mouth kissing. Em undid his belt and pants. He smiled in this kiss gripping tighter. She ran her hands up and down on his dick giving him a hand job.

It had been an hour of kissing, feeling, touching, and rubbing each other before they made their way to Sean's room. Em was in his arms till he laid her on the bed. They kissed each other passionately. Sean took off Emma's shirt. The passion started to increase and as it did they ended up in just there under clothes. Emma bites her lip holding on to his waist.

"Are you sure about this Em?" Sean asked kissed her shoulders unhooking her bra.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't of let it reach this far if I wasn't." Em smirked.

His smiled grew larger completely loving her answer. Slowly he slid down her panties throwing them to the side with. Em slid her hand down to his boxers.

"But, are you sure Mr. Cameron" she smirked.

"Yes, I have been for years Em" he said smiling.

She slid off his boxers tossing them to his. They kissed down each other's bodies, touching & rubbing. He kissed her deeply as he entered Em slowly. She bit her lip letting out a soft moan. They made sweet love to each other that night.

It was about 6 am went Sean opened his eyes. Em was in his arms still asleep. He kissed her forehead getting up carefully not wanting to wake her. As he thought, "what did I do. I leave today and now Em's gonna be hurt. I love her and want her. Is she willing to wait. I should have told her." He got ready to leave and sat down at the table and wrote Em a note leaving a key to the house. The phone rang at that time and he hurried to answer it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Baby, I love you and wanted to say I'll miss you" Jenny said on the other line.

"Jen, oh my god I forgot about you. I need to tell you something and I know it'll end us but that'd be for the best" he said.

"Baby what?" she said confused.

"I sleep with Emma and I realized more then ever I love her and want her. When I get back if I get back I may ask her to marry me," he said.

"Oh, it's fine Sean. I'll be gone when you get back," she said hanging up actually happy for him.

He walked in his room seeing Em asleep like a baby and kissed her forehead then left.

Emma woke up about 8 only seeing a note with a key left on it. Sean wasn't anywhere in sight. She read the note out loud.

"Em, I love you and always have. Last night meant the world to me. When I seen you at the club my whole mind and focus went on you. I forgot everything else in the world. That included work and the girlfriend well now ex girl. I forgot I left today to go to Iraq for 3 mouths. I'm sorry for not telling you last night, I should have. Don't forget me, which I don't think you will. I'll dream of you of your smile, hair, eyes, body, and mostly personality instead of the nightmares I had there before. You mean the world to me. I'll try to call whenever I can. I hope you'll wait for me. I want to ask you something the day I get back so don't make plans on August 13th. Love always, S."

She smiled and let a few teardrops run down her face. But her tears where happy but sad. Always would she be willing to wait.


	2. Happy Ending

Sean and Emma finally met up again the day he got back

Sean and Emma finally met up again the day he got back. To his surprise she was three months pregnant and got engaged that day. Not long after their son Sean Jr. was born they got married and honey mooned in Mexico. It's been three years since that night. Manny was the maid of honor and Jay the best man. Both who had been a new couple once again themselves. Will they make it again like Sean and Emma? They haven't been happier. Soon they'll have their new baby daughter or son as a playmate for now 2 and a half Jr. The couple people had gave up in hadn't ever been more involve. Emma became the Mrs. Sean Cameron that friends from Degrassi always knew since grade 9 she would. There couldn't of been a more of a happy ending for the lovers.


End file.
